<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midgel Gets Pegged by katrinahood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136043">Midgel Gets Pegged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinahood/pseuds/katrinahood'>katrinahood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3-2-1 Penguins! (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs Given To A Dildo, F/M, Female Human/Male Alien, Female Human/Male Penguin, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Nipple Licking, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fuck it that's all the sexy tags that relate to this fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinahood/pseuds/katrinahood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of a character's self-discovery through a journey not normally taken by the average person, a tale of questions not normally raised being raised, and I'm not fooling anybody with that description. This is a fanfiction about a human lady railing an alien penguin dude with a strap-on. Strap in and enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midgel/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midgel Gets Pegged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whether you get all hot and bothering from reading this or you find this as arousing as finishing that one essay that's due right the next day, I'll see it as a win either way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midgel lied back on the bed, his beak locked against Conrad’s lips. He gripped Conrad’s back as she slipped her fingers under his aviator hat to run them through his head feathers. They broke their kiss for a few seconds before diving back in. Midgel’s teeth grazed Conrad’s upper lip. She, in turn, made her kisses against his beak rougher. They continued on like this until Conrad lifted her head from the kiss and brushed her fingers against Midgel’s neck feathers.</p><p>“These feathers,” she said, “how do you preen them?”</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Need some help in preening them?”</p><p>“Plenty.”</p><p>Conrad tilted her head further right and planted kisses down Midgel’s neck. Midgel could barely stifle his moans as Conrad kissed and preened his neck. An unstifled moan escaped his beak when Conrad tugged on one of his neck feathers.</p><p>“Wait,” he said.</p><p>“Hmm?” Conrad lifted her head from Midgel’s neck.</p><p>“Let me kiss you, please.”</p><p>“Well, since you said ‘please’, I’ll have to let you kiss me.” she smirked, “where do you want to kiss me?”</p><p>“Right here.” Midgel brushed his right hand against her left earlobe and down her neck to her clavicle.</p><p>“Kiss away.” Conrad leaned the left side of her head toward him, “and feel free to nibble away.”</p><p>Midgel began to nibble and suck at Conrad’s clavicle. As he moved his kisses upwards, he left a trail of love bites across her clavicle.</p><p>After he kissed and nipped at Conrad’s left cheek, Midgel began to nibble her earlobe. Conrad moaned as Midgel quickened the pace of his ear nibbling.</p><p>“These clothes,” Midgel whispered into Conrad’s ear.</p><p>“What about them?”</p><p>“They’re in my way.” Midgel tugged on her shirt.</p><p>“Why don’t you remove them, then?”</p><p>“I think I’ll do that,” Midgel said. He pulled Conrad’s shirt off of her chest and tossed it aside. He unclipped her bra and tossed that aside as well. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them in his hands. He licked his beak as he played with the nipples.</p><p>“Feel free to suck away.” Conrad leaned her chest in, “but don’t expect anything to come out of them.”</p><p>Midgel took Conrad’s left nipple into his beak and circled his tongue around it. The small barbs on the tongue scraped across the surface. As Midgel began sucking her nipple, he grabbed her other breast and squeezed it. Midgel took Conrad’s gasps to mean that he should start nibbling. He made sure to make his nipple nibbles soft enough to not cause Conrad any pain and hard enough to elicit a stronger reaction from her.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten this one.” Midgel moved to Conrad’s right breast and started sucking it. He brushed his tongue across the nipple as he sucked on it harder.</p><p>“M-Midgel…” Conrad gasped.</p><p>“Hmm?” Midgel took the nipple out of his beak.</p><p>“Your—your shirt.” Conrad ran her hand down Midgel’s chest.</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“Let me remove it, please.”</p><p>“Be my guest, since you did say ‘please’.”</p><p>Conrad pulled Midgel’s shirt off of his chest and tossed it aside.</p><p>“I assume you want to keep this on.” She touched Midgel’s aviator hat.</p><p>“You can remove it if it’s in the way.”</p><p>“No, you look much better this way.” Conrad pulled her hand away from the hat. She grabbed Midgel’s chest as she preened his feathers. She took his moans as cues to tug on the feathers a little harder. When Midgel’s moans became quieter, Conrad moved her feather preening lower and lower until she stopped just above Midgel’s pants.</p><p>“Permission to remove the final obstacle, commander?” She tugged at the pants.</p><p>“G-granted,” Midgel gasped out. Conrad pulled his pants off and added it to their discarded clothes pile. She traced her fingers in a circular motion across his groin.</p><p>“Come on, come on out,” she said as the triangular flap of skin unfolded downwards. She traced her fingers around the open hole, taking care not to slide them into it. She didn’t want to repeat the less than ideal events that occurred the last time she stuck her fingers into that hole. She stopped her finger-tracing when Midgel’s cock emerged from the hole. Still very pink, still pointier than a human one.</p><p>“There you are.” Conrad grabbed the shaft and moved her hand up and down it. Midgel gripped the bedsheets as she quickened her pace ever so slowly.</p><p>“W-when--?”</p><p>“Right about now, actually,” Conrad answered, “since you are so impatient.” She dragged her tongue up the shaft and around the head. She moved her tongue down the shaft and repeated her previous actions until she made his cock wet all around. She opened her mouth and took as much of him as she could into her. She moved her head up and down, moving her tongue across to the best of her ability. A damn shame she couldn’t deepthroat him, not for a lack of trying, anyway. When Midgel thrusted his hips forward ever so slightly, she took his cock out of her mouth.</p><p>“Why—why’d you stop?”</p><p>“You’re not cumming yet.” Conrad got up from the bed. She pulled down her pants and tossed them onto the discarded clothes pile. “Not until this is used.” She put on a harness with a purple dildo attached to it. This dildo bore a superficial resemblance to a penguin phallus. Midgel lied chest-down on the bed and moved to the edge of the bed. He reached for the strap-on.</p><p>“So suckable…” he said as he stroked it.</p><p>“Nothing’s stopping you.”</p><p>“But you wouldn’t feel--”</p><p>“I know. It’s not really for me, it’s for you.”</p><p>Midgel touched the tip of his tongue at the bottom. He dragged his tongue up the shaft until he got to the head. He circled his tongue around the head until he took as much of it as he could into his beak. As he moved his head up and down the shaft, Conrad took to replicating his moans from when she was sucking him off to the best of her ability. Physically, this did nothing for her, but mentally, she couldn’t stop getting hot and bothered over the image of Midgel pleasuring her in this manner. Midgel took the dildo out of his beak.</p><p>“How much longer until I get it?” he asked.</p><p>“Just one thing left, Midgel,” Conrad answered. She reached for the bottle of lube near her and placed it on the bed. “But first, lie back for me, chest facing up.”</p><p>Midgel obliged her request. Conrad squeezed some lube onto her right index and middle fingers. She slid her index finger into Midgel’s ass and moved it in and out. Midgel gripped the bedsheets as she quickened her pace ever so slightly.</p><p>“You sound like you’re ready for more, but I need better verbal confirmation,” Conrad said.</p><p>“I—I am ready for more.” Midgel could barely suppress his moans. Conrad took her index finger out of him and slid both her index and middle fingers back in. As the pace of her probing went slightly faster, Midgel’s moans grew louder.</p><p>“Now are you ready to get the strap?” Conrad removed her fingers out of him.</p><p>“Y-yes,” Midgel gasped out. Conrad emptied the bottle of lube onto the dildo. She spread the lube all over it as evenly as she could. When she finished wiping her hand on the bedsheet, she slowly inserted the strap-on into Midgel’s ass. She moved it in and out of him. Midgel reached down for his cock and moved his hand up and down it as the strap-on probed around inside him. Cosmos Keepers, she was still good at this. So good that Zidgel might have to try to keep up.</p><p>“F-faster, please,” he begged. Conrad began to quicken the pace of her thrusts. Midgel quickened the pace of his self-handjob and grabbed onto the bedsheets with his right hand as the strap-on thrusted inside of him harder than before. Luckily for Conrad, she wore the kind of strap-on that fit inside of her as well. She moaned as the strap-on moved around inside of her every time she thrusted into Midgel.</p><p>By the time Conrad started to thrust into Midgel as quickly as she could, both her and Midgel’s moans became as loud as one another. Conrad’s fingers dug deeper into Midgel’s hips every thrust. Midgel threw his head back and cried out in pleasure derived from this pain. He cried out Conrad’s first name as he came all over his chest.</p><p>“Midgel!” Conrad cried out. The paces of her thrusts slowed down until they came to a stop. She took the strap-on out of Midgel and unbuckled it. She tossed it aside before collapsing onto the bed next to Midgel.</p><p>“Cosmos Keepers, that was something!” Conrad exclaimed.</p><p>“You said it.” Midgel panted. “That was much better than last time.”</p><p>“Sorry about not using enough lube.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, sweetie, you way more than made up for it.” Midgel kissed Conrad on the cheek. He and Conrad lied down for a few seconds until Conrad spoke up.</p><p>“Whose turn is it to clean up?”</p><p>“I think it’s mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>